Sk8r Boi
by jaywy
Summary: Your typical Avril Lavigne song-based fic, I suppose, featuring Wang Yao and Arthur Kirkland. Iggychu and eventual USUK.


**A/N: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Image belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

"Hey, what do you think of Arthur Kirkland?" a feminine Asian boy asks his ballet friend, who grimaces and turns up her nose.

"That punk boy? What a loser, seriously. And he's poor," she remarked nastily.

Wang Yao's insides twisted a little at her words. He could never tell her or anyone else that he had a crush on the British boy now.

"Y-yeah..totally.." Yao faked a laugh, his mind screaming.

Yao was probably the strangest ballet student in his class, being male and yet, the prettiest in the entire school. At first, he was teased incessantly but somehow, he managed to fight it and eventually became very popular.

Of course, all that popularity could be destroyed in an instant if word got out he liked Arthur Kirkland.

"Gross," he told himself as he sat on his bed, staring at a framed picture of said Briton. "W-why do I even like him anyway?!"

And so he went to sleep in a rather unhappy state.

The next week after that, guess who showed up at his ballet school, waiting for him?

"W-what are you doing here?" Yao stuttered when he saw the boy, his face reddening.

"Uh..I was waiting for you!" Arthur replied, his voice shaking slightly. "I..I kind of need to tell you something.."

Yao gulped, his heart beating so fast, it might explode into a million bits. It didn't help that Arthur's beautiful emerald eyes bore into him like knives.

"Make it q-quick!"

"Wanna go on a date sometime?"

Yao was rather surprised and turned redder. He thought that a punk rock, "cool" kind of guy like him might like the female gender instead.

"I.." Yao's brain contorted at the thought of what his friends would say if they found out he was going out with a "inferior" but at the same time, he wanted the other so bad, so bad that-

"Yao!" he heard a voice call.

"I-I'm afraid I have to go," Yao said quickly. "See you later."

He ran off to his friends, who laughed as they asked what Arthur had wanted with him.

"N-nothing! He's such a loser anyway," he said snobbily.

Little did Yao know Arthur had overheard his insult, walking away with his brain in a mix of heartbreak and fury.

Wang Yao is now twenty-one, stuck in a run-down apartment in the suburbs. He's stuck with a baby, after his no-good girlfriend ran off with all his cash. His parents had kicked him out, his ex-ballet friends had rejected him and he worked as a waiter in a fucked-up old pizza place where he had at least ten people flirting and groping him every day.

He had always dream of being a world-class ballerina of some sort but now that was obviously impossible, with countless bills to pay and a goddamn baby.

He picked up a dirty, old picture of a handsome young boy, his crush. He still had a crush on him, somehow, and wondered constantly what had happened to him. The picture was his prized possession and he would give his baby up for it in a heartbeat. Of course, he was too kind to ever let the little wretch go.

He, of course, regretted rejecting the boy in the past and sometimes cried about it and how weak he was to succumb to the peer pressure of his friends and how he had looked down on him. But it's too late anyway, Yao constantly thought.

Turning on the televison casually and switching to MTV, he saw a sight that made his eyes as wide as saucers and his heartbeat sped up a billion times faster.

Arthur Kirkland, the boy in the picture and his crush of ten years, was playing guitar and singing on stage in front of ten million people on the television. It flickered as it showed the handsome man surrounded by his many fans, who were all screaming his name.

"A-arthur.." he blurted out, forgetting there was no one there besides him and an ugly, overgrown fetus.

Without thinking, he called up an ex-ballet friend, Mei.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Yao, I-"

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, okay? I have-"

"It's Arthur Kirkland! He's famous now and he's having a concert downtown this Saturday!"

A long pause occured and as if Mei had returned a decade back and became an excited, young, hormonal girl again, she screamed and yelled:

"Meet me at Levi's in the center of town at eight this Saturday. I'm going to get tickets and we'll see what that boy has become."

A beep indicated the end of the call and Yao's heart pounded as he poured the baby milk into a small jug.

He was going to see Arthur Kirkland.

That Saturday, Yao dressed up in his best clothes and rocked the baby to sleep before meeting Mei.

"Jeez, still supermodel pretty, aren't you? If it weren't for that idiotic girlfriend and baby, you could have become a ballerina," Mei snorted when she saw Yao.

"Shut up!" he muttered loudly, embarassed of his everlasting femininity.

"Let's go," she giggled and grabbed Yao's hand and lead him to the concert area.

The concert was fairly enjoyable. Yao smiled the whole way through, giggling at random puns the singer made in between the songs and kept staring at Arthur, his face growing warmer everytime he winked at the crowd or did something silly.

"You like him, don't you?" Mei asked, jokingly.

"How did you know?"

"Uh.." Mei was rather taken aback by the answer. "Well, you couldn't take your eyes off him. And I think he's doing the same to you right now."

She pointed at the singer, who put down his guitar.

And for the first time in several years, Yao felt two emerald eyes boring into him like knives.

The concert was finally over and after Mei left, Yao decided to go grab a drink but not before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find a familiar blonde smiling at him, ignoring the huge crowd swooning behind him.

"Um..hi?" Yao greeted, feeling awkward.

"Hey, don't you recognize me? The loser that you rejected?" Arthur sneered. "Still a pretty face, aren't you? How many men do you take a night?"

Yao felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I-I..I really have to go-"

"No, no..let's go to my trailer first.." Arthur pulled Yao by the collar, surrounded by his security as he dragged the Asian to said trailer, choking him.

"So," Arthur slammed the trailer door. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I..came to see how you were doing..?" Yao replied nervously.

"Or did you come to try and steal him back?" A cold, smooth voice interrupted.

Yao turned to face a rather good-looking young man sitting on a leather sofa, smirking as he got up and twirled a long arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Alfred F. Jones!" he said, suddenly perky and cheerful. "And please don't think you even have a chance with my boyfriend here, alright? Even if you're undeniably beautiful."

"B-boyfriend.." Yao repeated after him, the word drying up in his mouth.

"That's right!" Alfred winked. "We're totally in love after all. I heard tons about you from Arthur."

Arthur suddenly looked away, unable to face Yao.

"You're a stupid, conceited whore who does ballet. You look down on people who are superior to you and an example is one right here, Arthur!" Alfred told Yao, his voice still bright and happy.

Yao was pale as a sheet now and trembling from head to toe.

"So how do you feel now? Do you still think he's just a silly boy?"

"I..I didn't come here for this!" Yao shouted and began to walk to the door.

"But wait!" Alfred grabbed Yao's wrist, his tight grip piercing soft, white skin. "Our song for you is playing on radio now!"

Arthur glanced at Yao, his handsome face still twisted in a sneer. He turned the radio on and a voice blasted out of the machine:

"_He was a skater boy, he said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for him. Now, he's a superstar, sl-a-mming on his guitar, to show his pretty face what he's wo-orth!" _the radio screamed out.

Yao flinched at the lyrics, his eyes prickling with tears.

"You've had your goddamn revenge already!" he told them, his voice cracking. "Can I fucking go?!"

Alfred's blue eyes squinted at the Asian and he loosened his grip.

"Remember to look at people properly before judging them," he advised, a friendly smile fixed onto his face.

Yao gave one final look of contempt at both of them and stormed out, tears pounding against his face and his heart beating fast.

Back inside, Alfred had gone back to reading a comic on the sofa and Arthur sat down at a table, pouring himself a glass of wine.

With a little bit of regret, he drank it all in one shot and thought of Yao.

_What happened to the boy you used to love?_

fin


End file.
